Como puedo olvidame de ti
by RavenManson
Summary: Raven nos cuenta su triste historia, de como su unico amor en la vida la dejará, sola... quizá no, lean y se enterarán R
1. The begining

Esta historia, es algo triste, y si quieren llamarle patetica; pero es real, y como toda historia tragica real, es realmente dolorosa. Esto quizá se hubiese evitado con el simple hecho de saber controlar mis emociones, de hacerle caso a mi abuela y a mi madre cuando me decían que no debía hacer esto jamás por nada del mundo; cual fue mi "mala acción"? pues en el mundo real y en esta dimencion, esto no es malo, al contrario es un signo de humanidad, de estar vivo; pero de donde yo vengo no es así, todo es diferente, ya que si amas a alguien con el corazón le entregas la vida y no es facil decir "me olvidaré de ti"; ya que de donde yo vengo solo tienes una oportunidad para querer de esta manera a una persona o ser vivo en el universo y las dimensiones existentes. Porque digo esto? por que me pasó lo más bello que podía pasar en el mundo y en la dimencion humana, todo esto que digo quizá no tenga mucho sentido ahora; pero una vez que se medita y se piensa comienza a tomar sentido y todo queda en claro.

Desde chica todo el amor, la felicidad y todo aquel sentimiento en mi corazón, debía ser reprimido; por la única razón que mi padre, bueno no es del termino normal al que se podría llamar; y mi madre pues tuvo una razón equivocada al pensar que el enamorarse de un demonio quizá no pasaría nada. Pero se equivocó, y ahora debo pagar por el error que tuvo al enamorarse de Trigon; así es soy mitad demonio, nací en un lugar llamado Azarath, esta muy lejos de aquí, de la tierra. La historia es muy larga pero resumiendo las cosas sería más o menos así: soy parte de un equipo de personas que tienen poderes que usan para salvar a la tierra, llamado Teen Titans. Mis amigos son Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia. Digamos que este último es la razón de esta historia; no se por donde empezar... quizá diciendo que me gustaría empezar con un "era un día soleado en la torre titan" pero no, no lo era.

Todo realmente comenzó el día que Terra quedó petrificada bajo el volcán donde Slade se escondía; salimos de allí, camino a la torre titan yo traté de consolar al Chico Bestia pero fue inútil; especialmente porque yo no me portaba así con el, ni con ninguno de mis amigos. Traté de abrazárlo y lo único que recibí por respuesta un "ahora no Raven" y siguió caminando; sabía que nunca había sido lo que se llamaría buena amiga con él pero no necesitaba recibir eso de su parte. El tiempo pasó y yo hice un nuevo amigo: Malchior, quien me engañaría para salir de su prición de papel y regresar a la vida; recuerdo que ese día el Chico Bestia se acercó a mi puerta, y desde alli habló conmigo

BB: lo lamento.  
Rae: porque? tu no.  
BB: no, lamento que halla roto tu corazón.  
Rae: siempre supe que era una trampa, pero él era el unico que me hacía sentir que no era... rara, y no trates de decirme que no lo soy.  
BB: Ok... eres rara de cierta forma, pero eso no significa que te pases encerrada en tu habitación; piensas que estas sola Raven... pero no es así...

Entonces salí y lo abracé, pero el al cabo de unos segundos rompió el abrazo y me miro fijamente; estaba apunto de decirme algo pero Cyborg llegó y después ya no supe que quería decirme; ese día estaba algo feliz, porque el se había portado bueno conmigo, cosa que casi nigún ser vivo hacía conmigo.


	2. Robin, I've to tell you something

Así pasaron los días; mi padre apareció, ví a mi madre después de muchos años. La pelea entre mi padre y yo era inminente e inebitable; mi destino estaba decidido, derrotar a mi padre o rendirme ante él y destruír esa dimención; eso era algo que debía pasar ya que la profesía debía ser cumplida hasta el final... Derroté a mi padre en su internto por ser el dueño de todo lo que habitaba alli, murió a manos mias, la hija mitad demonio que el había tenido con Arella una de sus seguidoras; lo había derrotado y matado. Ese día me sentí muy cansada y llegue a mi habitación con mucha calma y tranquilidad como nunca había estado, alfin mi destino ya estaba hecho. Me tiré sobre la cama a descansar, hasta que me quedé dormida en un profundo sueño. Esa noche soñé algo verdaderamente extraño; había soñado con que Chico Bestia y yo estabamos en el risco de la playa de la torre hablando, pero no recuerdo bien de que; de prontó comence a llorar, y mi sueño se terminó.

Me desperté muy exaltada nunca había tenido un sueño de ese tipo, quizá una vision, pero como podía estar segura de ello; realmente no podía estarlo, pero que más daba ya había amanecido y tenía un poco de hambre; me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación y noté que no estaba como siempre, había algo en el ambiente que hacía notar que el escenario era diferente, además de que estaba lloviendo. Bajé a la sala, no había nadie; parecía que todos seguían dormidos, abrí el refrigerador y saqué una manzana roja, fuí a la mesa de la cosina y me senté alli; el primero en bajar fue Robin, el y yo digamos que teníamos una conexión especial, digamos que el y yo hablabamos de cosas que no hablabamos con los demás, había cosas que me confirmaba que Starfire no sabía y obviamente él era el que más sabía de mi.

Robin: que hay Rae.  
Rae: buenos días Robin, podemos hablar.  
Robin: claro Raven... que sucede?  
Rae: tuve un sueño, un tanto raro, donde el Chico Bestia y yo hablabamos de algo que no recuerdo; después de eso comencé a llorar, y me desperté, fue algo corto si lo cuento, pero la platica duró mucho rato.  
Robin: mmm... ya veo, es algo complicado de decifrar, es decir tu nunca lloras.  
Rae: si lo se, sabes que no puedo hacerlo.  
Robin: lo se, y porque no lo hablas con el Chico Bestia.  
Rae: NO!... es decir... no creo que sea una buena idea.  
Robin: Raven... hay algo que debería saber de esto y que no se...?


	3. Well my secret is, what's going on in th...

En realidad Robin tenía razón, si había algo que no le había dicho jamás; ni a el ni a nadie, y no sabía si decirle o no, ya que quizá podría pasar algo en la habitación, no sabía mi reacción o la de mis poderes, mejor dicho, en ese momento.

Rae: pues... si.  
Robin: dejamé ver... tiene que ver con Chico Bestia, y con un sentimiento tuyo.  
Rae: más o menos, en mi planeta es común que las personas se enamoren una vez, pero en las mujeres es más común, esto hace más dificil el elegir un esposo, ya que de la persona que te enamoras es la única de la que te puedes enamorar en toda tu vida, y olvidarlo es muy dificil.  
Robin: ...y tu te enamoraste del Chico Bestia verdad.  
Rae: si, así es.  
Robin: ...wow, eso es... es decir que pasaría si él no se enamora de ti?  
Rae: el puede seguir su vida normal, y recordarme como una de sus compañeras; pero yo... no, yo siempre lo tendre pesente en mi corazón, ya que en mi mundo enamorarse es como entregar la vida.  
Robin: y no tiene relación tu padre en ello.  
Rae: no lo se, lo más probable sea que no.  
Robin: ya veo, esto es algo de suma importancia... y porque no hablas con el y le dices lo que sucede.  
Rae: si... es decir no, no se como reaccionariamos mis poderes y yo en ese momento... y.  
Robin: nunca sabras que piensa si no se lo dices...

De acuerdo Robin tenía mucha razón, si no le decia nunca sabría lo que pensaba; pero quizá ese fue mi mayor error, el decirle lo que siento por él, porque aun así lo sigo queriendo, como ya había mencionado es muy dificil dejar de lado el sentimiento que se lleva dentro; ese día Robin y yo ya no hablamos más del tema. Todo iba totalmente normal entre todos, y yo como siempre me la pasaba meditando y leyendo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todo eso que estaba pasando; ya que todo parecia muy confuso, hasta aquel día donde yo estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando vi a Starfire y a Chico Bestia hablando, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, es decir jamás había oído nada igual.

Todo en la platica me parecía tan raro que no quise escuchar más, salí de alli corriendo; atravecé el techo y salí a la azotea donde era costumbre para mi meditar, comencé a llorar, mientras que pequeñas bolas de energia negra rodeaban una poca de agua del oceano que rodeaba la torre; la elevaban y estallaban en el aire haciendo que el agua callera desde el aire de regreso al mar. Aun podía escuchar la voz de Starfire y del Chico Bestia decir

Star: pero ella es.  
BB: mi mejor amiga y nada más, no puedo... no quiero desde lo que pasó con Terra no podría...

* * *

Pronto el capitulo 4, tendran que esperar ya que el lunes tengo que entregar mi tesina y estoy trabajando en ella tambien... X666

Atte: RavenManson


	4. Robin: what's going on?

Aquellas palabras aun resonaban en mi cabeza, y regresaban una y otra ves; así como el pensamiento de que nunca me quizó como yo a él, todo realmente era muy doloroso; mientras más pensaba en ello las bolas de energía eran más y más grandes; y explotaban con más fuerza, si lo admito en ese momento recordé a Terra y sentí mucha ira al recordar que ella logró algo que yo jamás podría lograr; en cierta forma desee que jamás la hubiesemos conocido, pero yo que podía hacer, realmente no podía... atrasar el tiempo... claro que pude pero no lo hice puesto que si lo hacía Slade seguiría vivo, y la batalla contra mi padre pudo resultar diferente a como sucedió. Uno de mis poderes sin descubrir es que podía manejar el tiempo a voluntad propia, pero realmente no lo usaba mucho ya que jamás me entrenaron para usar ese poder

Cada uno de mis pensamientos se movía en el interior de mi cabeza y se disparaban por doquier, no lo soportaba era como pasar el frío invierno sola en un cuarto deshabitado, en un edificio deshabitado y sin nadie quien me recordara. Mi corazón estaba de cierta forma destrozado, no había nada ni nadie que lo pudiese reparar en ese momento, realmente necesitaba escuchar otra cosa; deje de llorar y las bolas de energía dejaron de subir agua, el enojo se fue y comencé ameditar, de cierta forma era la única manera de reponer me y regresar a mi orden emocional.

Todo pasaba rápido, mis pensamientos no podían dejar de moverse en mi cabeza; algo me interrumpió, una mano en mi hombro derecho para ser más exacta, no había sentido que alguien viniera, quizá porque estaba muy concentrada en olvidar lo que había escuchado. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con Robin

Robin: eehhh Raven... esta todo bien?... no te he visto en todo el día.  
Rae: si, gracias.  
Robin: no te escuchas muy convencida de lo que dices... que sucede...

Me puse de pie, odio que Robin siempre sepa lo que sucede; siempre sabe cuando estoy bien, cuando estoy mal. Esto quizá era algo que se podía ver incluso en mis ojos pero no resistía más, tenía que decirle lo que había pasado; unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y corrieron por mi rostro, lo abracé tan fuerte como me fue posible, era verdad lo que me había sucedido me había puesto muy mal, llore de nuevo, pero ahora en el pecho de Robin, esta vez fue más fuerte mi llanto, admito que yo misma me sorprendí ya que jamás había llorado de ese modo; las esferas de energía que rodeaban el agua esta vez eran mucho más fuertes, y cada vez más grandes

Robin: tranquila... tranquila... Rae... calmate, solo calmate... controla tus poderes... dime que sucedió...

* * *

Bueno creo que tuve el 4° capi antes de lo planeado; gracias x sus revews. Respondiendo a la pregunta de que si no me gustaba escribir de ellos, claro que me gusta escribir de ellos (si no, no hubiera escrito Raven vs Terra... o mi primer beso y el ultimo...) lo que pasa es que a la gente le gusta leer de esto tambien, y esto es un poco más apegado a la realidad a que todos se besan, se abrazan y se casan... la vida no es así realmente, y es por eso que un poco de realidad no hace daño a nadie.

RavenManson


	5. Robin's advice

Rae: ... entonces Starfire dijo: pero ella es... y el la interrumpió diciendo: mi mejor amiga y nada más, no puedo... no quiero desde lo que pasó con Terra no podría... pero antes de que pasara otra cosa salí de alli y me vine para aca.  
Robin: mmm entiendo... entonces el solo te ve como tu mejor amiga... verdad...

Moví mi cabeza diciendo que si, y me recargue de nuevo en su pecho, y el con sus manos apoyó mi cabeza en su pecho; mis brazos lo rodearon y me aferré a él como si nunca lo quisiera soltar, era mi desgracía, el único que me escuchaba era él, el único que sabía lo que sentía y lo que me pasaba era él y nadie más; siempre me ayuda en todo, desde que lo conocí, pero ultimamente más. El solo trataba de consolarme para que no empezara a llorar de nuevo, no quería hacerlo de lo contrarió no se lo que ahora pasaría

Robin: sabes que... no pierdas las esperanzas, todo saldra bien; piensa que quizá tengas una 2° oportunidad si hablas con él, quizá.  
Rae: no, no lo entiendes... todo se terminó, no me quiere, solo veré como seguirá su vida, y mientras que la mia se cae en mil pedazos.  
Robin: Raven... no te derrotes, no quiero que te derrotes de esa manera, siempre piensa que habrá algo más adelante, una posibilidad de que se pueda dar.  
Rae: yo ya no tengo esperanza y lo sabes.  
Robin: no te derrotes, sigue adelante, se que puedes y que saldras bien de esta.  
Rae: como lo sabes...? como estas tan seguro de que pasará...? como sabes realmente que?  
Robin: ...porque... yo no pierdo las esperanzas de que algún día Starfire se de cuenta de que la amo, ella es un poco despistada, y no se dará cuenta por ella misma; pero aun así no pierdo las esperanzas de que algún día sepa lo que siento por ella y que me corresponda... y se que lo hará.  
Rae: para ti es facil decir eso, tu sabes bien lo que he pasado.  
Robin: si... lo se pero si tu supieras lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar aquí... ha sido muy duro Raven, se que no como lo que tu has pasado; pero en cierta forma no todo en mi vida ha sido alegría y felicidad... sabes que el estar con Batman no era nada sencillo, recibir ordenes de él de una manera, algo así como de muy mala gana, salir me de alli fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.  
Rae: no se si pueda seguir engañandome... ya no quiero.  
Robin: no necesitas engañarte... bueno de cierta forma si, pero tu tienes que estar conciente de que puede darse o no...

Realmente odio que Robin tenga siempre la razón, pero así era tenía razón; debía intentar darle a todo el asunto una 2° oportunidad, quizá me beneficiaría con ello, y aun estaría bien conmigo misma. Es decir que podía intentarlo pero no esperar un resultado positivo...

* * *

Hey!... tuve el 5° capi aun mucho antes de lo previsto, el que si va a tener que pasar tiempo va a ser el capitulo 6° ya que el lunes 30 de mayo tngo que entregar mi 2° capitulo de la tesina TT-TT ke feo... bueno espero que hallan disfrutado estos capis nn

RavenManson


	6. Ok, this is weird

Los días pasaron, todo en la torre era más normal; no habíamos sido molestados por nadie desde hacía más de un mes. De nuevo llovía, estaba en mi habitación viendo como caían las gotas de lluvia y se resbalaban por el cristal de mi ventana, cuando cada cosa comezó a ir más lento... que pasaba mis poderes se habían salido de control?... No, era que al ir más y más profundo a mi mente los deseos de que todo terminara se hacían cada vez más grandes; todo eso fue interrumpido por la puerta; me acerqué para abrirla; no sabía quien era... de acuerdo soy psiquica pero en ese momento no podía imaginar realmente que podría pasar... es decir todos mis deseos y pensamientos podrían hacerse realidad?... o todo podía caerse a 1000 pedazos en menos de un segundo... quién se lo iba a imaginar. Abrí la puerta solo un poco; detras de ella estaba el Chico Bestia, por un momento pense que mis poderes podrían salirse de control... pero no fue así

Rae: que sucede.  
BB: pues ibamos a salir todos y queríamos saber si querías venir con nosotros.  
Rae: pues no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero si miras la ventana veras que esta lloviendo.  
BB: si, eso lo se; ellos quieren salir.  
Rae: de acuedo... pero no crees que sea mejor salir mañana que quizá no llueva.  
BB: pues si quieres vamos a decirles a los demás.  
Rae: ...bien ire en un momento.  
BB: porque no ahora.  
Rae: es solo que tengo algunas cosas que arreglar en mi mente, eso es todo.  
BB: ...bueno puedes.  
Rae: ...no creo que me quieras escuchar... o si.  
BB: si quieres podemos... hablar.  
Rae: hablar... conmigo... de algo serio.  
BB: claro que si no quieres.  
Rae: uhhmm... no lo se, es decir, jamás... hemos hablado de nada... menos de algo serio.  
BB: claro que si... la ves del librio de Malchior... fuí el único que se preocupo por ti...

No podía decirle nada, de cierta forma tenía razón... era verdad el único que había estado espiando esa vez era él... y también la vez de mi cumpleaños; no sabía que hacer, en verdad estaría dispuesta a decirle lo que me pasaba, es decir lo que sentía por él, lo que pasaba en mi planeta. Sin decirle más abrí la puerta y lo deje pasar a mi habitación, él entró y sonrió

BB: hace mucho que no vengo aquí.  
Rae: no te emocones... es solo porque me dijiste que podías hablar conmigo sobre mis problemás y nada más...

Tomé el banco de mi tocador con mis poderes y lo llevé hasta cerca de mi cama donde fuí y me senté, el Chico Bestia me siguió y se sentó en el banco; me miró y me sonrió

BB: ...y bien.  
Rae: no se por donde empezar.  
BB: tiene algo que ver tu padre?  
Rae: no lo se... es solo que bueno ultimamente he sentido algo que no se siente usualmente en mi planeta; este sentimiento es algo unico, quien lo posee una vez no puede abandonar ese sentimiento para nada.  
BB: te refieres a que ese sentimiento, es algo que no todos los de tu planeta tienen... y tu lo estas empezando a sentir... pero no lo puedes dejar de largo... y ese sentimiento es algo muy importante.  
Rae: para los de Azarath si, ya que solo puedes sentirlo una sola vez en tu vida... y no se vuelve a repetir.  
BB: ese sentimiento... es bueno o malo.  
Rae: en mi planeta es conciderado como algo malo, no es algo que se castigue pero si ese sentimiento dura el resto de nuestra vida y no tiene nada con que pueda llenarlo, ese sentimiento es el castigo eterno que llevas cargando día a día en tu interiror... en cambio aquí en la tierra es lo más bello y hermoso que existe...


	7. I swear

Alli estaba, hablando de algo que era un sentimiento mio que quizá no le interesara; más sin embargo él se portó diferente conmigo, escuchó hasta la última palabra que le dije, jamás creí que fuera a pasar algo así... pero todo indicó que era, o estaba actuando diferente conmigo, como podía saberlo?; solo el tiempo me lo podía decir. Por ahora solo tenía un solo temor; que me hiciera una pregunta que no pudiera responder como: cual es ese sentimiento? o algo más que quieras decir me como una de tus acostumbradas tragedias?... ese tipo de preguntas tenían una respuesta pero no para él... no sabría que hacer si me lo preguntara; pero entonces pasó, mi temor se hizo realidad; bien dicen que lo que temes se vuelve realidad... pues bien quizá no debí pensar que podía ser lo peor...

BB: y... cual es ese sentimiento? quizá pueda ayudarte a llenar ese hueco y a sentir eso bello que significa y no cargues con esa condena para siempre.  
Rae: yo...yo... ahhww... bueno, no podrías.  
BB: porque, es algo que hice ahora?  
Rae: no, no eres tu, soy más que nada yo; la verdad nadie podría ayudarme; solo una persona.  
BB: dime quien es, así podre convencerla o algo así para que te ayude y no sientas eso que te hece sentir mal.  
Rae: no, es muy dificil lograr convencer a una persona y más si se trata de esa persona, es algo dificil de expicar.  
BB: oye estoy escuchandote, para eso estoy aquí.  
Rae: lo se, y te lo agradezco, pero realmente la única que puede arreglar eso soy yo... y primero tengo que ver si es lo correcto o no...

Un trueno en el cielo cayó y toda mi habitación se iluminó, hubo mucho silencio después de eso, él se puso de pie y me dió una sonrisa grande

BB: bueno entonces cuando hallas pensado si es correcto o no me avisas para darte una mano con eso Rae: uhhmm de acuerdo.  
BB: me lo juras.  
Rae: ...por Azar.  
BB: juraste por tu abuela.  
Rae: es una costumbre de Azarath, cuando se hace un juramento, se jura por nuestra madre o por la persona que nos cuidó desde pequeños.  
BB: uuhh ya veo.  
Rae: y tambien te lo juro por Arella.  
BB: tu madre?... cierto.  
Rae: cierto...

Volvió a sonreir y salió de la habitación, la puerta e cerró detras de él, y luego empecé a meditar si lo que haría sería bueno, malo, o catastrofico para la dimención; ya que no sabía donde iba a parar esto...


	8. Beast Boy what are you doing here?

Esa misma noche estaba en las rocas de la playa de la isla de la torre; la noche estaba clara y despejada; parecía que ya había estado alli a esa misma hora antes; era un tanto raro ya que los últimos días había estado lloviendo, y no había salido a tomar aire fresco desde hacía mucho tiempo, no recuerdo desde cuando; el cielo se veía muy negro, la luna estaba grande y blanca en el cielo, como nunca; entonces sentí algo raro, un presentimiento que nunca sentí jamás en mi vida, ni bueno, ni malo, pero al fin extraño...

Rae: que raro... no había sentido esto jamás...

Fuí a mi habitación me estaba sintiendo algo cansada; alli ví un sobre en el piso, dentro venía una carta con 5 preguntas, estas eran muy raras, nadie de la torre se atrevería a escibir algo así... bueno almenos eso creía; las preguntas eran respecto a Chico Bestia, no creía que Robin fuese capaz de contarle a los otros tres sobre... Salí corriendo hacia la sala donde de seguro encontraría a Robin, en efecto Robin estaba solo en la sala viendo la Tv

Robin: Raven... que sucede... te ves rara.  
Rae: Robin, me acaba de llegar esto a mi puerta.  
Robin: que es?...

Robin tomó el papel de mis manos y leyó las preguntas una por una; él se quedó atonito con las preguntas

Robin: creo que alguien esta espiando nuestras conversaciones.  
Rae: Chi.  
Robin: si... te vió bajar.  
Rae: no, llegue aquí teletransportandome Robin: bien, esto es lo que harás...

Robin me dijo que respondiera las preguntas, una por una tal como él me había dicho, él y Cyborg habían convivido mucho con él como para no saber que era lo que quería oir, o que lo podía despistar. Doble el papel y le sonreí a Robin

Rae: gracias, no se que haría sin ti.  
Robin: no exageres Raven, estoy para ayudarte, eso es lo que puedes hacer; y si te manda otra cosa veremos como o que le ponemos para desviarla un poco.  
Rae: si, creo que tengo que aprender a hacer eso.  
Robin: jajaja bueno puedes comenzar llendo a tu habitación y meditando.  
Rae: si, creo que me iré a mi habitación, gracias Robin Robin: ya sabes que aquí estoy.  
Rae: si, gracias... igual yo

Sali de la sala para subir a mi habitación; fuí a la puerta de mi habitacion, la abrí y me encontre al Chico Bestia dentro de mi habitacion

BB: donde estabas.  
Rae: que haces en mi habitación.  
BB: te pregunte algo.  
Rae: y yo también.  
BB: pero yo lo hice primero Rae: eso no es importante, lo importante es que estas haciendo alli dentro.  
BB: pues vine a buscarte.  
Rae: pudiste esperar a que llegara.  
BB: no lo creo, ahora dime donde estabas.  
Rae: ahh abajo con Robin... feliz.  
BB: tal vez... que hacían?  
Rae: no estabamos besandonos ni haciendo nada malo si es lo que quieres saber.  
BB: no era exactamente lo que quería saber pero esta bien, ya estoy feliz...

* * *

Aquí yo RM; lamento la demora para subir el capi, esque he estado algo ocupada con lo de mi tesina y como ya casi la tengo que entregar pues peor... bueno aquí esta espero que les halla gustado, pondre unos adelantos del capi 9:

Chico Bestia salió de mi habitación y caminó por el pasillo; deacuerdo era demaciado extraño todo eso, de hecho olvidé preguntarle del sobre, pero eso lo vería más tarde; lo que me preocupaba ahora era que él estaba actuando muy raro...

... no lo podía olvidar, era muy dificil, realmente quería pero no podría, el siempre estaría alli en mi mente, presente sin que yo lo llamara, y aparecería cada ves que no quisiera verlo, y cada ves que me estuviera muriendo...

Rae: Chico Bestia.  
BB: que... ahora que... no me lleve nada de alli lo juro.  
Rae: no es eso... es solo que quería disculparme porque te trate muy mal en mi habitación, y no te mereces eso, bueno en realidad me quería disculpar por siempre tratarte así, yo... lo siento

BB: ahora me ire a dormir... así que ahhh buenas noches.  
Rae: buenas noches...

Sin más, cuando me dí cuenta me estaba dando un beso en la mejilla; me miró y me sonrió

Corrí a mi habitación y cuando abrí la puerta me dí cuenta de quien era la sangre...

Rae: pero como pasó esto?...

Pues son todos los avances que les puedo dar por el momento, esperen muy pronto el siguiente capi. Gracias x sus revews nn

RavenManson


	9. Apologizing and Blood

Chico Bestia salió de mi habitación y caminó por el pasillo; deacuerdo era demaciado extraño todo eso, de hecho olvidé preguntarle del sobre, pero eso lo vería más tarde; lo que me preocupaba ahora era que él estaba actuando muy raro; no, no podía dejarme vencer por mi mente, todo debía ser una alucinación, una mentira de mi mente; y todo por un tonto deseo de querer que mi sentimiento no interfiriera en mi vida; yo estaría dispuesta de verdad a dejar esto de lado con el hacho de que todo regresara a la normalidad en mi vida, pero había un problema... no lo podía olvidar, era muy dificil, realmente quería pero no podría, el siempre estaría alli en mi mente, presente sin que yo lo llamara, y aparecería cada ves que no quisiera verlo, y cada ves que me estuviera muriendo... no tenía salida alguna. Aunque por otra parte, porque todo tenía que ser malo... porque no podía pensar en una oportunidad más, porque no simplemente lo intentaba, no debí hacer eso, fue muy tonto; al menos duró un rato, y eso importa, lo que es peor es que me siento mal porque en lugar de mejorar las cosas las estoy empeorando...

Rae: Chico Bestia.  
BB: que... ahora que... no me lleve nada de alli lo juro.  
Rae: no es eso... es solo que quería disculparme porque te trate muy mal en mi habitación, y no te mereces eso, bueno en realidad me quería disculpar por siempre tratarte así, yo... lo siento BB: te estas disculpando conmigo por.  
Rae: mira no hagas más dificil esto de lo que ya es.  
BB: esta bien de acuerdo, de acuerdo ya entendí, no hay problema Rae: podemos empezar de nuevo?  
BB: pues esta bien por mi... pero de verdad la hija de la obscuridad quiere empezar otra vez.  
Rae: si no quiziera no estuviera pidiendote disculpas.  
BB: buen punto, bien podemos comenzar otra vez.  
Rae: antes como estoy segura de que nos llevaremos bien de verdad.  
BB: respeto mi querida Raven, respeto.  
Rae: algo como reirme de tus chistes y escucharme cuando hablo de alg importante y no tocar mis cosas.  
BB: si, algo así... te prometo que no tomaré tus cosas de nuevo... ya aprendí, con el espejo bastó.  
Rae: jajaja... si creo que si.  
BB: buen comienzo.  
Rae: gracias.  
BB: ahora me ire a dormir... así que ahhh buenas noches.  
Rae: buenas noches...

Sin más, cuando me dí cuenta me estaba dando un beso en la mejilla; me miró y me sonrió; estaba actuando un tanto raro, pero aun así eso había sido un punto a mi favor, cuando me dí cuenta había esferas de energía negra rodeando me como si fuera un átomo; y al momento explotaron; pero no tenían nada dentro, excepto una, que tenía unas gotas de sangre; de donde, de quien? eso no lo sabía, pero era sangre... ago tendría que ver mi padre... no lo creo, lo ví morir, lo vi irse para siempre; yo lo maté... pero y si mi madre estaba en peligro?... Corrí a mi habitación y cuando abrí la puerta me dí cuenta de quien era la sangre...

Rae: pero como pasó esto?...

Al ver mi pierna derecha noté que tenía una cortada muy grande, de como unos 10 cm de largo, pero muy fina, casi no se notaba, si no hubiese sido por la sangre que salía de ella; me giré para ver si no había sangre en el piso, y efectivamente había sangre en el piso; seguí el rastro de esta hasta la mitad del pasillo donde desaparecía y alli había algo que jamás creía que siguiera existiendo, no había más que 2 en el universo y solo una persona poseía uno de ellos, alguien que conocía bien...

Rae: padre...

Tomé el pendulo de Azar, mi abuela al parecer tenía un mensaje para mi, pero había otra persona que poseía uno de esos pendulos; mi padre, mi abuela decía que era para tenerlo bajo control y que en su intento por conquistar mundos pudieran detenerlo, mi madre Arella, pudo detenerlo con algo más fuerte que un hechizo, pero mi abuela aun lo vigilaba con aquel pendulo. En mi habitación bajé el libro donde estaría el hechizo para entrar de nuevo a Azarath, vería a mi madre alli, ella tendría respuestas, posiblemente, mi abuela había muerto hacía tiempo y ella sabía mucho sobre la profesía anted de que mi padre llegará a luchar contra mi.


	10. in Azarath

Recite el hechizo, el portal a Azarath se abrió y entré en el; y así fue como llegue a Azarath por 2° vez en muy poco tiempo... Azarath, tan vacio y tranquilo como siempre, no era raro que estubiese tan vacio.

Arella: Raven?... hija?... que haces aquí.  
Rae: mamá... hay algo que debo decite, y creo que tu tienes las respuestas a mis preguntas...

Le conté todo lo que pasaba a mi mamá, omitiendo algunas cosillas pero diciendo lo más importante; conforme la platica avanzaba mi mamá lucía cada vez más preocupada, todo parecía muy confuso, creí que había terminado todo, pero todo indicaba que no, que había una parte de esta historia que nadie me había mensionado nunca y por lo que veía no lo harían jamas

Rae: mamá... Que... es todo esto?  
Arella: hija, hay algo que deberías saber.  
Rae: ...que al parecer no me querían decir.  
Arella: Raven, esto es serio, y muy dificil de explicar, empezando por que esto tiene que ver con tu padre.  
Rae: pero... yo lo mate, no puede.  
Arella: pues si, puede; tu padre te hizó algo terrible... sabes que es normal que nosotros solo podamos amar una sola vez en nuestras vidas.  
Rae: si, recuerdo eso... pero que tiene que ver mi padre en todo eso...

En ese momento pensé que mi padre tenía que ver con todo en lo absoluto, desde que nací hasta lo que pasaba con el Chico Bestia; pero en parte era verdad y en parte no. Mi padre tenía tendencias a que si no salía como él quería no saldría nada, y todo se acabaría...

Arella: hija, tu padre, dijo que su pendulo estaría en tu poder cuando el muriera; esa era una de sus más grandes obseciones.  
Rae: ...pero.  
Arella: tu, vas a morir, si te enamoras, y no eres correspondida; hija el pendulo de tu padre esta dentro de ti, en tu corazón... si amas y no eres amada, tu padre te matará indirectamente.  
Rae: ...tiene que ser una broma.  
Arella: no, no es una broma, no es un juego ni nada; esto pasó cuando tenías 5 años...

Flashback  
Arella's Prov

Raven estaba meditando en su habitación, y Azar estaba conmigo en otra habitación lejos de la habitación de Raven; Azar suspiró y muy preocupada se levantó de la silla donde estaba...

Azar: Arella tenemos que hacer algo, hace 5 años que no sabemos nada de Trigon... esto es peligroso Arella: y Raven sabe algo mamá.  
Azar: no, no debe saberlo; si se entera que su padre no ha tenido contacto con nosotras entonces algo grave pasará, sabes que no podemos darnos el lujo de provar hasta donde llegan sus poderes, primero debemos enseñarle a que controle todas y cada una de sus emociones.  
Arella: madre es algo arriesgado; no sabes lo que pueda pasar, además sabes perfectamente que una de ellas esta controlada desde su nacimiento.  
Azar: si no lo controlamos ahora no podremos después, y si esa emoción que dices esta controlada, no se enseña a reprimir, entonces...

Un humo nefro llenó la habitación y de pronto muchas flamas empezaron a aparecer... Trigon había aparecido... mi madre fue conmigo y buscamos a Trigon

Arella: Trigon... que quieres...?... que haces aquí.  
Trigon: he venido por algo que por derecho me pertenece.  
Arella: no te llevarás a Raven.  
Trigon: no, por ahora dejaré que este contigo unos años más, al menos hasta que este lista para tomar su lugar.  
Arella: no le harás daño... es solo una niña.  
Trigon: dentro de 10 años más no lo será, y me aceguraré de que ella cumpla con tus palabras Azar.  
Azar: esa profesía esta dicha pero puede llegar a romperse Trigon: aah de verdad, escuche que mi hija debe controlar todas y cada una de sus emociones... pero que pasará si me hago cargo de una de ellas.  
Arella: no te atreevas Trigon.  
Trigon: linda, ya sabes que no hay nada que me pueda detener.  
Arella: claro que si lo hay...

Trigon salió de la habitación justo como entró; se dirigió a la habitación de Raven; cuando mi madre y yo llegamos ya era tarde Trigon ya había lastimado a Raven; tenía marcas rojas en el cuerpo, marcas que solo aparecerían si su padre estaba cerca de ella

Rae: mamá... papá vino a verme... y me dijo que iba a mostrarme algo, algo que pasará cuando crezca y luego estas marcas aparecieron en mi cuerpo, depues sentí un dolor en mi pecho y mi papá se fue.  
Flashback end


	11. Back to the tower

Todo lo que mi mamá había dicho era confuso, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sabía que desde siempre debía reprimirme pero nunca creí que desde muy pequeña, no recordaba eso que ella me contó

Rae: mamá, como es que no recuerdo eso.  
Arella: tu abuela hizó que te olvidaras de eso, mientras en Azarath los niños y niñas jugaban y recordaban sus primeros años de vida, tu por otra parte pasabas tiempo en los rincones más obscuros de Azarath meditando y aprendiendo a reprimir tus emociones... muchas veces me arrepentí por haber te dado un padre demonio, y un destino tan cruel.  
Rae: pero entonces te refieres a que si el Chico Bestia no me quiere moriré.  
Arella: ...Raven... no me digas que ya te enamoraste de alguien.  
Rae: si mamá... ya... lo hice, y ahora ya es tarde para mi.  
Arella: no aun hay una forma... si el Chico Bestia te quiere entonces podras vivir; no importa de que forma, si el te quiere no tendrás problemas... podras vivir, pero si el no te quiere como tu a el, ya sabes que.  
Rae: ...si, no podré olvidarlo y no podré amar a nadie más.  
Arella: hija, yo... lo siento tanto.  
Rae: no te proecupes mamá, estó iba a pasar de cualquier forma, es mi destino...

Abracé a mi madre, todo esto erá muy confuso, de un momento a otro estaba en el pasillo hablando con el Chico Bestia y luego de repente mi madre me dijo que moriré si no me ama, de cierta forma era algo raro; mientras abrazaba a mi madre recordé una cosa: quien controlaba el pendulo de Azar y el de mi padre

Rae: aaah mamá, dime una cosa, quien controla los pendulos?  
Azar: yo lo hago...

Azar salió de la nada, tenía una tunica blanca como la de mi madre; mi madre y yo nos quedamos muy sorprendidas y confundidas

Rae: Azar... tu estas... viva?  
Azar: porsupuesto que no... mi alma ha vagado en Azarath desde el día que murió tu padre.  
Arella: mamá, tu eres la que controlas los pendulos.  
Azar: si Arella: hay forma de que no maten a Raven.  
Azar: por desgracia no.  
Rae: como que por desgracia... no.  
Azar: solo controlo el pendulo que esta fuera de ti, el interno esta listo para destruirte si la persona que amas no te quiere.  
Rae: mi madre dice que si él me quiere como sea, el pendulo me dejará vivir, pero aun así no podre.  
Azar: ...no podras olvidarlo...

La aparicion de Azar en ese momento era más confusa y desconcertante, supuestamente mi abuela ya estaba muerta, y bueno si lo estaba pero no totalmente, sus poderes seguían funcionando como antes, y controlaba los pendulos, bueno el pendulo que era de ella

Rae: abuela, yo... no se que decir, esto es tan confuso, tu me tragiste aquí?  
Azar: claro que si esperabas que no te dijerá esto? es importante que lo sepas, en parte esto es por mi culpa y por querer tratar de controlar a tu padre.  
Rae: no abuela, no es tu culpa, ni la de mi mamá, esto pasa porque tiene que pasar, ahora debo irme, es casi media noche en la tierra, debo volver a casa...con mis amigos.  
Arella: si hija entiendo... bueno supongo que nos veremos después.  
Rae: si mamá.  
Azar: yo voy contigo.  
Rae: pero Azar.  
Azar: no me cuestiones Raven, soy tu abuela, y tengo que cuidar cada cosa que hagas por algún caso de que la escencia de tu padre este alli.  
Rae: gracias abuela...

Salimos de Azarath y nos fuimos a la torre titan, llegamos a mi habitación, mi abuela la examinó, con mucha cautela

Azar: Raven hija, tienes muy benos gustos decorando, me gusta Rae: gracias abuela... creo.  
Azar: hija no me digas que tu hiciste eso.  
Rae: que cosa...

Mi abuela me mostró una marca que había en el librero; muy cerca de la punta de abajo, la marca era igual al simbolo de mi padre, pero tenía un codice diferente...

Rae: no, yo no lo hice, ni siquiera sabía que estaba alli.  
Azar: dejame verla mejor... ahhh no puede ser...

* * *

Gommen nasai x tardar tanto (ahhhww hac mucho no hablo en japones XDD); la escuela, las vacaciones tan movidas; sin mencionarke he dibujado muchisimo en estos días... espero me disculpen;dejo un poco del siguiente capi para que vean que pasará cuando Raven se entera de algo que no se esperaba...XDDD ke lo disfruten: 

Azar: hay una parte de la historia que no esta escrita...

El alma de mi abuela fue al bahúl donde había encerrado el libro; cuando ella lo abrió vi que le faltaban muchas paginas...

Nada, mi abiela sostenía el libro entre sus manos, mirando la foto durante unos momentos no pasó nada hasta que mi abuela fruncio el seño...

por ahora es todo lo que les puedo dar XDDD (soe mala ¬u¬) pero bueno espero ya sepan de quien estamos hablando XDDD bueno piensen felizment y nos vmos pronto


End file.
